User talk:Lord Lardi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lord Lardi page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Montonius Hello! Hi Lardi! This is Zixes. I am a moderator on this wiki. First of all, thank you for your recent contribution. However, with that being said please ensure when adding new content to the wiki, I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K: Allowable Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Canon Warahammer 40K: Canon] I would suggest starting out small, making minor edits that have to do with spelling errors or grammar. Please don't make large sweeping changes to articles without first consulting the moderators on the wiki. If you have any questions in regards what is allowable and what isn't, please don't hesitate to consult myself, Shas'O'Kais, or the Lead Moderator, Montonius. As you show your dedication and competence to the wiki, the Moderators will delegate more and more responsibility. But until then, please refrain from large sweeping changes. I think that you should stop adding new data, articles, pictures and categories for now. Zixes (talk) 17:38, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Plague Wars Don't worry Lardi the Plague Wars article is already well under construction. But thanks anyway.Montonius (talk) 07:11, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Quotes The coding for quotes is available on every page if you click on the Source mode tab above when editing, usually using this template embedded as wiki code in the Source mode (i.e., read this message in the Source mode to see the Quote template I just used). Quotes are taken from the sources used to create a page, and are placed usually at the start of the page where they provide an appropriate opening atmosphere for the page, or sometimes, but much more rarely, at appropriate section heads. However, Lardi, you shouldn't be worrying about quotes at this time. As we have told you, this is not what you should be doing now. To be frank, we really need much more experienced help than you can provide, and the staff is too small to really take the time to train you up, as we are in the middle of a major renovation for 8th Edition. I would suggest you start very, very simple; it will take you a long time to learn to help us at the level we need, so if you keep jumping ahead, you're never going to be able to really contribute. Concentrate on things that are easy, erroneous spelling, grammar and things like that that are small. Be aware, however, that we use British spelling and grammar, which may be unfamiliar if you are used to American conventions. If you have questions about how to do things, please ask Zixes, but you really need to read and understand everything in the links you were given as they contain most of the information required to start learning the systems. Everythign else can be learned by simply searching wikia's own instructions on how to do things. Montonius (talk) 07:29, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Sources Hi Lardi, this is Zixes. I just want to inform you about a small thing. Every time you add new data, you need to add the source of that data as well. If the source is already there, but the data is not, then you can just write down the source of your data in the summary section. It is very important to add the source, because that way we will avoid any fan based content in our wiki. Have a nice day! Zixes (talk) 15:28, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi Lardi. Once again, you forgot to add sources for Novabella and Taris. Please make sure you add the sources after you add new data. Zixes (talk) 13:53, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Adding Images & Licensing Editing Lord Lardi, I'm sorry but at this time, as a new editor I am asking you to cease creating new pages until you better learn our formatting and quality guidelines. Additionally, as our rules state, only admins and mods may add categories to pages unless you have received prior permission. I would ask that you make only small edits to pages, such as correcting grammar and spelling mistakes, until such time as you have better mastered both our quality standards and our formatting procedures. This is not a beginner's wiki and is not a place for learning; that's something you really have to do on your own time. The staff does not have the time or the resources to fix all the errors a new editor creates as they go along; you really need to know what you're doing if you want to create new pages for us. Feel free to correct existing pages, however, as you come up to speed on how we operate, and to observe the daily maintenance I do so you can learn more about our formatting procedures. If you don't know why something is done, please ask before moving forward on your own. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 08:28, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Grammar, spelling, errors of fact you find in an article are all available to you for editing. No planets, no new pages, no categories. You can add new information to existing pages, but if what you write is judged to not be up to the quality of the surrounding article or to be poorly sourced it is likely to be heavily edited or removed. Every single thing you add to a page must be sourced. Try and match the quality of the pages you see here. If you don't understand why something is rolled back or changed, ask me. But it is always best to ask first before doing something you are not sure of. As I said, this is not a beginner's wiki, so it may take some time to get familiar with everything and earn the trust of the admins and mods. Montonius (talk) 08:53, October 31, 2018 (UTC)